


Heavenly, heavenly, no other love was meant to be mine

by Buttercupbabyyyyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (but I've noticed my girl LB has developed a subconcious crush on a certain kitty TEEHEE), Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I MADE DAMN SURE LADYBUG APPRECIATED CHAT IN THIS SINCE IT'S RARE IN THE ACTUAL SHOW, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, Very Original I Know, also the akuma has no name because I suck with names, also tw for blood, angstluff, but no tea no shade 😗, but the reason as to why I think they're not superior is because Mari puts Adrien in a pedestal, chat noir gets hit so lb fucking looses her shit and beats up an akuma to the pulp :), comforting chat noir, guilty ladybug, i love adrienette, i totally did not write this song while listening to train wreck by james arthur teehee, is it too obvious I think ladynoir is superior??, ladynoir angst, my children, okay now with the serious tags or whatevs, or as I like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbabyyyyy/pseuds/Buttercupbabyyyyy
Summary: read le tags babe
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, ladybug & chat noir, ladynoir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Heavenly, heavenly, no other love was meant to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> is this angsty enough!?!?
> 
> I'm hella insecure when it comes to angsty fics because I'm naturally super positive/fluffy so I have a S T R O K E whenever I post angsty stuff SKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Ladybug saw red.

At first she didn't react. She just stood there like a complete idiot, frozen and shaking as she watched Chat Noir fly past her, almost in slow motion, the sound of bones being crushed echoing relentlessly in her mind. She heard the akuma laugh above her, and Ladybug would be lying if that didn't ignite a flame of pure hatred that snapped her out of her trance.

Ladybug went straight for the akuma, using her yo-yo to wrap it around her waist, and yanked her down with such force that the rational part of her brain thought she'd accidentally broken the string. The akuma landed on the ground with a loud thump that made Ladybug's darker, vengeful side squirm with excitement. She was gonna show this bitch what happened when you messed with her close friends, slowly and painfully - maybe this would show other akumas not to mess with her kitty. If the akuma was or wasn't bleeding Ladybug simply didn't care, her fist colliding with the akuma's cheek - it didn't stop there, and through blinding wrath she gleefully watched as blood drenched her knuckles every time she raised them to punch the enemy writhing under her. 

Orange and yellow were by each of her sides, holding her arms back. Ladybug tried fighting them, but two gloved hands held her cheeks, Rena's eyes desperately searching for hers, trying to reach the rational and compassionate side of her.

"This isn't gonna solve anything." Was all she said; it was all it took for everything to come crashing down - the realisation of her actions, the overwhelming guilt, the suffocating sorrow. This was a person under the control of a villain, who was overtaken by the same thirst of vengeance Ladybug had, yet she was the only one laying in a small puddle of her own blood. Only the victim had an ugly bruised eye which was turning black, but not Ladybug. Only the victim had a massive bleeding lip, and not Ladybug. To rub salt on the wound - because she deserved it, she had no right to feel good - she inspected her own bloodied hands, which were twitching exhaustedly, the skin in her knuckles torn and bleeding. She wanted to run and hide, preferably in Chat's arms where she was safe an-

Oh shit, Chat!

Taking the akumatised object from the victim she threw it on the floor and stepped on it, the purple butterfly flying away. Once purified Ladybug screamed, "miraculous ladybug!" and threw her yo-yo up in the air, everything returning to normal. She glanced at the victim anxiously, looking for any sign of wounds or scars, but she was back to normal, rubbing her head confusedly. 

"Ladybug?" 

Queen B's voice snapped her out of her trance. Rena jabbed a thumb over her shoulders, and Ladybug waited no time to run towards the person she couldn't wait to hold in her arms. Caparace stood there, his protective shield de-activating once he saw her - he opened his mouth, but she was already on the ground, a hand holding Chat's head while the other rested on his chest, relieved to feel his heartbeat under her fingertips. She scanned him rapidly; no wounds, and his bones seemed to be alright. She thanked whoever was above, feeling as her vision turned watery. Chat's presence was almost enough to make her forget about the atrocity of her actions...

Almost.

"Thank God." She couldn't help breathe out, more to herself than to her companion. He was looking at her rather weirdly, as if he was trying to figure something out, but Ladybug didn't give him a chance to ask. "Enjoying a nap while the rest of us work, huh? How very unprofessional of you, Chaton."

He raised an eyebrow, though the movement appeared to hurt him and he grimaced, a sight escaping his lips. "I can't believe you're flirting with me while I'm hurt."

Ladybug found it rather tempting to let his head hit the ground. Her? Flirting with him? Pffffffffft. That boy must've hit his head harder that she assumed.

She smacked his forehead, a welcomed distraction to the heat spreading across her cheeks. Stupid, stinky, stray cat.

Ladybug caught his gaze. A tension so hard to describe wrapped the two of them like a blanket, and she found it ridiculously hard to breathe the more they stared at one another. Things passed between them, things nobody else quite understood but them - she still found it amazing, how after all these years of fighting along the feline, they communicated through glances and gestures.

Ladybug knew he was sorry for scaring her, his hand covering her own - the one resting on his chest - made it very clear. She let Chat know she was sorry for letting him get hit in the first place by bumping their forehead together, as if their minds would meld and become one. She closed her eyes, relief washing over here once again, the contact of his skin against hers soothing and therapeutic.

"Forgive me?" They asked at the same time. If the grip on her hand tightened Ladybug wouldn't tease him about it later, and if she rubbed the tip of their noses together in reassurance, she hoped he'd be kind enough to never bring it up for as long as they live.

"Hey, bug." He called out, pulling back so he could sit up and observe her. Chat frowned, the same curious look from before returning, and she gulped - she wanted to tell him so bad, so very bad, but she deserved to suffer in silence. She didn't deserve comfort, not after a civilian was beaten to the pulp because she couldn't control her rage. 

What kind of superhero was she? Maybe she didn't deserve to be L-

"Are you okay?" 

She opened her mouth to say everything was good; once, twice, even a third time, but the words glued in her throat like honey, despite the fact that her mouth currently felt as dried up as a desert. She cursed Tikki's ability to uphold the transformation for as long as Marinette wanted now that she was older and more powerful - it would've been a great excuse to bolt and hide forever. 

Her lip trembled, wondering for just how long she could keep it together. At least Caparace, B and Rena had the curtesy to leave them; they didn't need to see her meltdown. Chat shouldn't either, but the weight of his hand on her shoulder - _grounding_ her, and the warmth of his eyes felt so good, so secure, so familiar....

Fuck it. If she couldn't rely on - quite literally - her other half, who could she turn to?

She collapse into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't even realise just how bad she needed this, to be close to him, to find a safe space. It was a real shame she didn't feel anything romantic towards him. He'd make a great partner to someone very lucky in the future. 

"You're alright, Bugaboo, I got you." He muttered in her ear like a mantra, a hand rubbing her back comfortingly while the other pressed her head closer to his shoulder - she was thankful for the gesture, especially because he knew she despised crying in front of others. 

"I screwed up so bad." She said wetly, sniffling all the disgusting snot back into her nose. "When you got hit I lost it and -" A hiccup, " - and I wanted to kill her. I almost did, and if it weren't for Rena and Queen B she most likely would've died. She was just an innocent victim, Chat, a victim which I was willing to kill because you were severely injured." She clutched him tighter, afraid he'd leave her over her confession. "What kind of superhero am I, huh?"

The cat hummed. Ladybug couldn't decide if his lack or comment was good or bad, so she continued with a heavy heart. "I'm sure it's already on youtube. I can imagine the headlines." She gulped shakily. "'Parisian superhero looses her shit and almost becomes a murderer all in the same night, what a failure!'" She subconsciously clutched him tighter, the fear of him leaving her forever after what she'd done bringing fresh tears to her eyes - somewhere in the rational side of her mind she knew he'd never do such a thing, that he was loyal like nobody else. 

Tonight, however, rationality had packed it's bags and left. 

He sighed, and Ladybug had to bite her lips to keep them from trembling at the sudden tension of his shoulders. Oh God. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. She'd gone too far this time - so, so, so, so far that not even Chat Noir was willing to stay by her side.

He inhaled deeply, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't you dare say you're a failure, Ladybug."

Her eyes flew open, aghast at the harsh growl that escaped his lips; he'd never used that tone with her before, not in all their years of crime-fighting. 

His arms tightened even further around her, and although the action should've felt like she could barely breathe, it actually had the opposite effect - some of the weight on her chest slipped away, and it almost felt like the air around her was somewhat cleansed, finally allowing her to still her panicked heartbeat for just a second. 

For just a second, where she focused on Chat's breathing instead, and she was at peace. 

The loving nuzzling on her neck pulled her back from her daze. "Don't you dare say you're a failure, Ladybug." This time the words were soft, calm and urgent all at the same time. She ignored the butterfly ninjas playing football in her stomach. "We'll handle the press together, by the way. I meant it when I said it's you and me against the world." She chuckled at that, and as drained as it might've sounded, it had been sincere and wonderful.

She needed to thank her lucky stars for the amazing man they (literally) threw into her life. 

She pushed herself away from him just enough to catch his eyes, a tired loop-sided smile on her lips, trying to convey the amount of love and adoration and gratitude with her eyes that common words couldn't describe. He took the opportunity to cup her face, his thumbs gently wiping away the tear tracks. 

"I'd be lost without you." She knew it wasn't enough, that it wasn't all she had to say - but she knew he understood. He always did.

Chat winked, smiling oh so very charmingly. "It's the other way around, m'lady." 

It wasn't all going to be okay immediately, but for now he was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweating* 
> 
> *heavy sobbing*
> 
> WAS IT ANY GOOD!?!?!?


End file.
